While You Were Out
by Squishy Bacon497
Summary: Takes place after Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo. While the Titans are running around on the other side of the world, who's watching Jump City? Plot accelerated by mostly my OCs. Read and Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

I

Jump City is just another one of the gleaming, future-minded cities that populate the US alongside Metropolis, Gotham, and Paragon. It's a city like any other of the three stated above. There are supervillains, and the heroes who stop them. There are criminals, and the forces that stop them.

This is, of course, with the exceptions.

There's an island that rises out of the nearby harbor—man-made, as atoning to its rocky shroes. A superstructure rises from the middle of the island, rising into the air as high as any of the skyscrapers on the mainland. It is a garrison, a home, a clubhouse. It's been called many names, but is known by one—

It is Titans Tower.

And yet, there is something missing. Something…important.

The Titans—the Tower's crown jewel—are in Tokyo. But something else is amiss.

There's an entirely new host inhabiting the Tower. Other superheroes—Titans in their own right—in the tower.

Heroes forged in the crucible of Paragon City, the famed City of Heroes.

And the Jump City-ers are in luck—the heroes have had experience with just about every threat, ranging from gigantic robots to demonic entities. For if one were to walk down any street at any given time in Paragon City, one could pretty much see anything happen.

Vince Carbine—aka Nova Phoenix—strode around in the main lobby of the tower, the early morning sunlight shining brightly through the panoramic windows that covered the wall to his right. His armor was currently deactivated to its "stand-by" mode, a backpack.

From his outward appearance, one couldn't tell that he was an up-and-coming hero in Paragon City. Heck, he looked more like some lucky fourteen-year-old hacker that somehow disabled the security system of the tower and gained access. The look could suit him; he wore a black T-shirt with The Ramones symbol centered on the front with baggy jeans and black Etnies. The silver backpack strapped onto his back rounded out the package. He let out a big sigh as he looked around with wonder, a short smirk on his face. His hands were cupped to the back of his head. "So you're cool with this?" He apparently spoke into thin air, but he had a small headset on that was linked to the backpack via Bluetooth.

"Of course." Robin's voice came back clearly. "Somebody's gotta watch the Tower while we're gone on vacation."

"On that note," Vince cut in, "how long will y'all be away? Me and the rest of the group are due back in about two weeks in Paragon to appear at HeroCon alongside the Silver Bastion. Plus, I've got that date with Katie coming up—"

"Hey, hey! Take it easy." Robin had to speak louder to overcome the commotion behind him as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued about who would have the last California Roll (There was Imitation Crab, so it was okay with BB). "We'll be back in a weeks, and, if not, maybe a month."

"Dude, it's mine!" Beast Boy grabbed for the sushi.

"Oh, no it isn't!" Cyborg retorted.

"Keep it down!" Robin shouted.

Vince shook his head as he heard the commotion. _They're both idiots_, he thought. Then Robin's words hit him. _A month_?! "A month?! You can't seriously stay in Japan for a month!" Vince voice started to get higher pitched as he began to panic.

"Actually, I think we'll be here for a month or _two_."

Vince's mind went blank.

"We've been thinking of establishing a Teen Titans Asia to make sure that the Brushogun incident, or anything like it, happens again."

The words stuck with him. _A month!?_ He almost fainted when the sound of a large thump, followed by a high-pitched scream, found their way to the lobby. Vince readied himself, two balls of light generated into his hands.

Robin also became alert. "What's going on?"

"GET OFF ME, YOU SLIMY WORM!" The voice screamed. The door opened to find Silky, Starfire's "pet" larva, slobbering all over Jenny's hair as he hung from her ponytail. The larva had a smile on his face, but Jenny was utterly disgusted, as you can imagine having a worm stuck to the side of your head chewing on your hair. "_Immobilus Hydron!"_ She shouted and, in an instant, the worm was enveloped in a globule of water, seemingly levitating. She then touched her hair. _"Zephyr Whit."_ And, in another instant, a gust of wind blew threw the tower, drying her hair.

She was more mystic than the others. She was an Elementalist, able to conjure up the elements in a flash with a few words. But for now, she was dressed normally; her superhero get-up could be summoned at the mere thought. A white Tee undershirt was covered by a faded green tank top. She wore jeans and white Vans to complete the look. Two bracelets adorned each of her arms, and her dark red ponytail was held in place with a small clasp. Her light ale colored eyes, usually the first thing many notice about her, besides her burgundy hair, were alight with fire. "Vince, is Kory on the other end of your conversation? You can tell her that her little bumgorf just tried to eat my hair!"

"It's nice to see you too, Jenny." Vince let out a smirk.

"Whoops, I forgot about putting that on the list of things. Don't use any scented shampoos, lotions, creams, or moisturizers during your stay. Silky thinks that you might smell like food and well, yeah." Robin's embarrassment could be sensed even miles away.

Jenny grumbled. "That _would_ have been useful information ten minutes ago." Rather half-heartedly, she mumbled, "Now I gotta go wash my hair."

"Well, if that's everything, I guess I'd better go. Beast Boy's getting assaulted by a group of schoolgirls."

"Dude, get them offa me!" Beast Boy's cries could be heard on the other end of the conversation.

"Calm down, will ya?! Oh man, where's Starfire and Raven when you need them?" Cyborg asked as he tried pushing away the horde.

"They said something about 'Harajuku' and 'shopping' and 'cosplay'—I didn't catch all of it."

"THEY'RE RIPPING OFF MY CLOTHES!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Robin shouted. "Good luck with the Tower. Robin out."

The leader's transmission ended with a bleep. He turned to his right, seeing Jenny laid out on the circular sofa, watching the Titans' God-knows-how-large plasma screen television. "So what's the verdict?" She asked, preoccupied with changing the channels.

"Well, it's official. We have the Tower for until they alert us otherwise." He jumped in right next to her.

"Peachy."

Silence came as they flipped through the channels.

"Where's Dex?" Vince asked, turning to Jenny.

"He's jacking into the main database, or something or other."

"Oh." More silence came as they slowly fell asleep on the couch.

II


	2. Chapter 2

II

Vince's sleep was blatantly, and rather rudely, disturbed by the sudden blaring of a klaxon within the lobby of the Tower. Jenny, sleeping curled up right next to Vince, slowly sat up. "Hnnng," she moaned as she stretched. Vince was still curled up on the couch, sleeping contentedly throughout. "Whud's goin' on?" she muttered. "Vince, get up, we need to go somewheah."

He replied with a yawn, stretching himself out. His platinum dyed hair covered his eyes slightly as he tried to brush away the strange noise urging him up. "Just ten more minutes, Mom." He almost incoherently muttered. It was almost like a force of habit now, just muttering those five simple words are almost always the first words to come out of his mouth every single day.

"Vince," she said, shaking her head. "_Hydron Ice_." A ball of ice water materialized in her upheld right hand. _This should wake him up_, she thought and, without a second thought on what Vince might do after being rudely awakened, chucked it at his head softly.

The icewater hit his head with a splash. Vince, rather almost impulsesively, jumped off the sofa and into the air, activated the Light Armor, and shot a light bolt dead next to Jenny's head, so close that she was able to smell the ozone. The bolt ended its travel in the wall behind her, in a large pile of both smoking rubble and a bright flash. Jenny only blinked after the bolt zipped past her head, looking behind her at the wall with a large hole now occupying it, and back at Vince. "Now was that _really_ necessary?!" She screamed.

"Necessary?!" Vince landed in front of the young Elementalist, his armored, featureless faceplate in her face. "Was it necessary to throw a ball of ice water at my head?!"

"Was it necessary for you to try shooting my head clean off my shoulders?!"

"You were the one who chucked it at me in the first place!" Vince began to generate a new salvo of laser bolts in his fists. "How would _you_ like it if I fired a laser bolt past your head to make _you_ wake up?"

"Bring it on, Mister Sunshine!" Fireballs were generating in her hands as her Elementalist robes came into view. "I can take you any day of the week!" Tensions reached their height in that lobby, the lone, blaring klaxon adding to the urgency of the mood, though the klaxon wasn't blaring due to the argument taking place here. Both stood poised, ready to act on the other's fault.

And it was at this moment when those two heroes were about to blow what was left of the Tower to itty bitty bits that a third entity entered the lobby. "Shut up!" She yelled at both of them, coming through the main entrance. "Both of you just shut up! Gods, if I was still a full-fledged Soul Reaper," She trailed off, covering her head with her right hand, her left resting on the hilt of her katana, sheathed and buckled to her hip. Other than the sword, one would probably take her as a normal teen. A plain white tee was worn under a black overcoat, the sleeve cuffs red with gold trim. Faded blue skinny jeans led to white sneakers. Her face was painted pale white, with her bright red hair tied back into two long pigtails with red ribbon.

She was a Soul Reaper, before she joined the Paragon Titans. But, due to a little incident that involved Vince, Jenny, fellow Soul Reapers Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, and a demonic entity known as the Nightbringing Deceiver, she was stripped of her title. And, since the author just wants to get past this little explanatory paragraph to get along with the main plot, he will cut the story short and just say that it was a long, long time before she met Vince again. (Feel free to blither away about this now.)

By this time, the fight had pretty much cooled off. Vince just stayed in his armor, too busy to deactivate it. "And where've you been?" Jenny asked.

"If you must know," Issui stated, "while you and Vince were about to try killing each other and harming the immediate environment around you for the _Gods**-knows**-what_ time, I was practicing my combat technique on the obstacle course."

"This place has an obstacle course?" Vince asked.

"It's out back, near the garden." Jenny answered.

"There's a garden?"

"Yes," Jenny said, getting annoyed, "there is a garden. It's out back."

"But how come I didn't see—"

"Shut up! You ask too many questions!" Issui retorted. "And you don't notice things!"

"Well, excuse me if I'm slow!" Vince returned. "Besides, at least I remember to stay within bounds of my jurisdiction."

"You got a problem with me, Bright Boy?"

And so, their conversation of yelling to the point of incoherence continued, with Jenny standing on the sidelines wondering, _Why oh why do I hang out with an idiot superhero and a ex-Soul Reaper?_ The klaxon continued to blare in the background with the wail of an annoying child on an airplane.

A fourth form entered the lobby in the midst of all this. He was dressed casually, wearing a grey hoodie and baggy jeans with white sneakers. His hair was done messily, somewhat covering his eyes. He was also a bit of an idiot. But, at least, he was an idiot that was able to hurl entire trains with just his mind. He has perfected the arts of psychokinesis and telekinesis. He also is able to manipulate gravity fields around objects and people, increasing it to crush or simply hinder, or remove it entirely to let them float around aimlessly. And, right now, he's carrying two slurpees in both of his hands. He walked right next to Jenny. "They're fighing again," he said, watching the pointless argument.

"Yeah they are." She looked longingly at one of the slurpees. "May I?"

"Sure." She made a quick grab for it. "It's cherry flavored."

"Thanks." She took a long sip and they both looked at the heated argument.

He motioned to the alarm still blaring. "How long's that thing been going?"

"Who cares? _Pyron bolt!_" A fireball shot out of her hand, blowing another large hole in another wall. Although the hole was unsightly, it at least stopped the idiotic noise that had been blatantly and obliviously blaring for about twenty minutes.

"Thanks for that, Jen."

"No biggie, Sean." Both took sips from their slurpees as Vince and Issui's argument dragged on.

The author would now like to state that this dragged on for an entire thirty minutes, until both Jenny's and Sean's slurpees ran out, and Jenny released Silky from his water bubble prison, at which point Silky scurried back off to the safety of Starefire's room.

The author would also like to state the situation that Dex was in. He was still, if fruitlessly, trying to jack into the Teen Titan computer mainframe. Apparently, Cyborg had guarded it too well, and didn't tell them that they wouldn't be able to jack into the system with any ease. Apparently, as this was all happening, the entire team was oblivious to the full-scale assault launched by the HIVE Academy on the mainland. This can be due to the fact that: (a) Dex was trying to jack into the mainframe; (b) Jenny had blown out the emergency alert system; and (c) Both Jenny and Sean were preoccupied with watching another drastic and otherwise unneeded argument between Vince and Issui.

They were also too preoccupied to see that the Hive Five were streaking toward the Tower that very moment.


	3. Chapter 3

III

The Hive Five, in many ways, are a menace to the Teen Titans. Composed of Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Seemore, they're a diverse group, but they are somewhat uncoordinated. Jinx, their leader, has since distanced herself and led to pursue a more favorable relationship with Kid Flash.

And it just so happens that this uncoordinated group broke into Titans Tower.

Vince and Issui's argument broke off when the first powerful explosions rocked the upper lobby. Jenny's Elementalist garments, white with sky blue trim and dark blue runes, materialized. Issui drew her sword as Sean ripped off his clothes to reveal his costume. "What was that?" His voice sounded stern, revealing nothing of the previous idiotic argument.

The Titans' God-knows-how-large TV screen buzzed to life, as the image of a brunette-haired boy came up on the monitor, a headset clipped to his right ear. _"Finally, I got this—Good Lord!"_ He screamed. "Those holes aren't supposed to be there!" He turned to the group. "What the hell did you guys do?!"

"That's not important right now." Jenny stepped forward, her red hair clearing to turn a snow white.

"That last blast was an explosion somewhere in the Tower. Dex, anyway you can track where it came from?" Issui said.

"Well, um," Dex blithered. "Y'see, uh," he trailed off.

"Out with it, you!" Sean cut in, about to mind rape Dex for the information.

_"You might just want to ask the group standing right by the entrance."_ Dex pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his right hand as he pointed with his left. The entire group turned around, just in time to see the Hive Five in front of another drastically large hole where the door should have been.

"Well, well well," Billy Numerous rubbed his hands together. "If it ain't those cotton pickin—" but then he stopped short. "Wait a sec. Y'all don' look like any Titans ah've ever seen."

"Or me." Said one of Billy's body doubles.

"Or me." Said another of them.

"Just who the hell are these snotmunchers?" Gizmo asked the rest of the group.

"Don't know," Seemore replied, cupping his chin with his hand. "Hey, we've never seen you guys around here before. Just who are you?"

"What does it matter, you Big Eyed Freak?" Vince retorted, light gathering in his fists.

"We're Titans nonetheless." Issui assumed one of her stances.

"And that means we're still gonna beat you down! Pyron Bolt!" She shot out two fireballs at the confused enemy, but they were deflected by an energy field shot out by Gizmo, and instead blew two more insanely huge holes into the Tower.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Gizmo screamed. The Hive Five split up, Mammoth jumping right behind Vince, Gizmo sprouting mechanical spider legs and scurrying towards Jenny, while Kyd Wykkyd teleported to Sean, and Billy Numerous and Seemore surrounding Issui. Dex had already switched off the Titans TV and had by this time went back to using what he called Ops Bots—small, hovering silver camera robots that gave him a glimpse of the battle. Communicators online, he assured into their communicators.

"What's Attack Pattern Alpha, Dex?" Jenny asked.

_They're going to go man-to-man,_ Dex buzzed into their communicators. _Set 'em up, and knock 'em down._

"If that's the case," Vince smirked under his helmet, "I'm gonna take the big man!" He flew straight at Mammoth, knocking the villain straight across the room with a heavy right hook right into the Titans' God-knows-how large plasma television.

_You do realize that Bird Boy's never gonna repay for doing that,_ Dex chimed in.

"Just shut up, Dex." _You blithering ninny,_ Vince added in his mind. 

Mammoth slowly picked himself up. He let out a small, gurgling chuckle. "Y'know," he said, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth, "you pack a lot more punch," he steadied himself on his feet, "than that redhead we always face." He braced himself again, grinning. "Wanna try that again?"

Vince smiled from beneath his helmet, his levitating form sustaining its own aura of light. "'I like a man who grins when he fights'" Vince quoted. "But I want to see if you can stop," he charged two massive spheres of light around his fists, "this!" He fired the two massive beams at the bulky form, the bulky form catching the beams and keeping them at bay, at least for the moment.

Issui, on the other hand, found herself being swiftly surrounded by what seemed to be an infinite number of red-bodysuited clones of Billy Numerous.

"Y'all got nowhere to run," complimented one of Billy's clone, grinning.

"And nowhere to hide." Said another of the clones

"Reckon that there sword of yours ain't gonna be much of a help, either, missy." Another of the clones grinned.

"You obviously haven't faced the power of a zanpakuto," Issui smirked, "nonetheless an activated one." This, at least, was one thing that the Soul Society let her keep—her zanpakuto, completely intact. She braced herself, laying the flat of her palm on the side of the blade. "_Ryuuseiu!_ Meteor Shower, open the gates of Heaven and rain down Hell!" She shouted, running her palm over the blade. The sword, in itself, started to somehow change in place. The blade turned from a single blade into a scythe. The blade of the scythe was jaggedly curved, with a single groove running through the intricately crafted blade to let the blood run out.

She gripped the scythe's handle readily, looking around at all the clones. "So who wants to be first?"

One of the clones gulped, another started to sweat. Oh boy, all of them thought.

Mainland Jump City can be best described during this chaos as something reminiscent of when Trigon decimated the city, sans magma and fissures appearing in the ground. The entire HIVE Academy, including a legion of Cyborg replicates, was invited to the party, and they're all joining in the fun—looting, robbing, destroying public property.

And the only forces at least keeping this at bay are the fatigued Jump City Police Department, and the Titans East, and two young superheroines. One of these superheroines, Alice Smithson, otherwise known as Half Moon, blasted apart another of the Cyborg replicates. She was back to back with Speedy, who was spraying arrows in all directions. "How many do you think there are, Speedy?" She lit up with another blast of pure shadow energy.

"How many do ya think you can handle?" He sent off two more arrows at the Cyborg replicates.

"I'm starting to get tired." She peeked back at the redhead.

_Never give up!_ One of her voices shouted in her head, it's voice slithering in her mind. _Never surrender!_

_Fortuna's right, Young One._ Another voice, filled with warmth, softly whispered. _Persevere, and you will prevail._

The girl was seemingly in a trance, unaffected by the chaos around her. The two voices were the only thing she heard. The voices around her, the noise of the explosions, the screeching of burning metal, all seemed to fade as she entered a sort of small euphoria.

And, in a moment, she's taken out by the shouting of a redhead in her ear.

"Alice!" Speedy peeked back. "Snap out of it!" He fired off arrows now in both directions.

She let out a gasp as she came to, the moment passing. And then, she remembered where she was, what she was doing. 

"We're getting overwhelmed!" Another voice sounded from the air. Her golden lasso wrapped around the body of one of the HIVE Academy initiates, electrocuting him. Her black hair was let down, her costume a simple red tights suit. She was Sophie Alexandra. She was Wonder Girl. "Mas! Menos! Get over to Titans Tower! See what's keeping them occupied!" She shouted in Spanish to the two young heroes over the sounds of the battle.

"¡Sí, señorita!" Both of them saluted to Wonder Girl, and made off across the bay, towards the peaceful exterior of Titans Tower. Little did they know of the chaos inside.

Wonder Girl turned her attention to the unrelenting force of Cyborg replicates. We're not gonna last long against these odds. Even with the strengths of Zeus and Ares with me, I don't think we're gonna make it out of this. "Speedy! Half Moon! Fall back to the bay! We'll need to regroup at Titans Tower." She switched to her communicator. "Aqualad, get our little surprise ready for them."

"She's a commanding one, isn't she?" Half Moon complimented.

"She's not even the leader of the team," Speedy fired another arrow through a Cyborg replicate's head.

"She sure does play the part, though." Another blast of shadow energy clipped the head of one of the HIVE Academy students. "Where is Bumblebee, anyway?"

Mammoth found himself against the shattered remains of the Titans television when he came to. All he could remember after blocking the large energy blast was a few seconds where he was actually keeping it at bay, followed by a powerful explosion. He blinked again, his vision blurry.

Now he could see something else—a small, white blur, with two circular white blurs coming out from two small sticks that protruded from the sides of the small, white blur. 

Vince, on the other hand, was having a rather good time of it. "Why is it that it's the big, strong guys that never know when to quit?" He asked himself. "Ah well. Now," he readied himself for another shot. "what to do with you?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lobby, Issui was holding off the numerous Billy Numerous clones while deflecting the numerous eyeballs and lasers projected by Seemore. She was whirling in a bladestorm, her scythe swinging so fast that it seemed that there was a shimmering field of protection in front of her. Any time one of the clones charged, it was either maimed horribly or decapitated. And any time they stopped charging and Seemore fired off at the shield, the deadly projectiles were deflected back into the awaiting throng, knocking down any of the waiting clones.

So, in the end, they had no choice but to rush in and try to break the shield.

Issui, on the other hand, just had to follow her own training. She had learned from some of the best swordmasters in the Soul Society; it only be natural that she had some finesse. She was merely a gateway, power flowing through her. It was only a matter of continually performing circular slashes and intense acrobatics that kept these clones at bay. 

Jenny, meanwhile, was also tangled up. She was engaged in a fight with the technological midget, Gizmo, who had just now deployed his quad metallic spider legs. His towering form came up almost three heads above Jenny's head, his small hands gripping the main controller tightly. "Let's see if you can fight more than one of me!" He pressed one of the buttons on the controller, activating a holoprojector that generated holograms of him all around Jenny.

"I don't need to fight all of your clones, you metal-clad midget." She said, eyeing each of the clones. "I just need to fight the right one." She trailed off as she closed her eyes and went into a strange sort of almost meditative state.

All the sounds became distinct and clear. The hissing and crackling of broken electrical wiring—

The pristine whistle of Vince's hard light lasers blasting through the air—

The whistling of Issui's zanpakuto in the through the air—

And the clanking of the real Gizmo's metallic spider legs as it approached her from the right. Her eyes opened in a flash her entire body turning to the right She outstretched her right hand. "Geo Column!" In a flash, a large column of rock went through the foundation of the Tower, through all the floors, and straight up into the lobby, smacking Gizmo dead center in his chest.

The immense force of the hit forced Gizmo onto his back, which, in turn, very much destroyed his backpack and all of his gadgets. "It appears that," Jenny said, walking up to the winded villain, "without all your bells and whistles," she extended her hand in his face again, "you're nothing but a little twerp hell-bent on destruction. Immobilus Hydron Cage." A bubble of water materialized over and around the small villain, rendering him entirely incapacitated.

Whatever Gizmo had to reply to being trapped in a bubble of water was kept silent, as he banged on his watery prison's walls. "There's really no use to blither away; the bubble you're in is completely soundproof. But, since you can't hear me, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Sean, however, was having the worst of it. From the many shadows that clogged the Tower, Kyd Wykkyd struck at him with his entire assortment of moves. "Gods, you're like that annoying fly that keeps buzzing around that noone can ever swat." He sent a telekinetic beam of energy from his right hand straight at Kyd Wykkyd.

Instead, the blast connected with the wall, opening another large hole. "Dammit!" He continued to try firing on him. "Stop moving so I can hit you!"

Kyd Wykkyd didn't oblige. Instead, when he finally showed his face, he was hit by a large blast of light., and locked up in a cage of fire as he fell to the ground. Sean turned around to see Vince and Jenny standing on the remains of what was the sofa. "You know I had him." He simply stated.

"We know." Jenny brushed the white hair covering her face back.

"We both just thought you could use a hand." Vince jumped off the couch, floated for a bit, and landed with a graceful pat on the ground. "Besides, you were struggling with him."

"No, I wasn't!" Sean argued. "I had him completely under control—"

"Not from what I saw." Vince returned. "How about you, Jen?"

"You were definitely being smoked by that guy, Sean." She let out a small smirk. "It's only right that we had to help you."

"Face it, dude. You needed help, and we gave it to you. You should at least give us a nod and a 'thank you'."

Issui, by this time, had left a bloody mess in her wake, cutting through very much every single Billy Numerous clone and leaving a circle of dead body duplicates, scattered limbs, and one knocked out See-more. She had positioned herself near the panorama window space, looking out across the bay. This was no mere raid, she thought, looking at the battle across the water. "Guys," she began to say, turning back.

"But I didn't need any protection!" Sean tried to reaffirm. "I was alright from the get-go!"

"Guys." Issui turned to see that Vince, Jenny, and Sean were being caught up in another argument.

"Yeah, you did!" Jenny said.

"Oh, no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Oh, no I didn't!"

"Will all of you just shut up?!" All three turned their faces to see Issui, red-faced and ready to strike out at them. "This wasn't a raid that happened here."

"What are you talking about?" Vince said. "Remember when that group from MALTA attacked our base back home?"

_"That was different."_ Dex chimed in, one of his Ops Bots hovering in close to the conversation. _"But right now, there's a bigger job at hand. Get down to the mainland right now—Jump City needs its Titans."_

"What are you saying?" Sean asked.

_"The HIVE Academy has just launched an attack on the mainland."_ Sean's Ops Bots skimmed through the window.


End file.
